The Shaggy Physicist
by Risknight
Summary: Sheldon wakes up with a tiny little problem. He's a dog. And his human body is laying in an alley in front of him. What's a little Yorkie to do?
1. Chapter 1

**This was supposed to go into Ramblings, but it was too long. So, I made it a separate story. It was a suggestion from wolfofsheep. I don't own The Big Bang Theory or it's components.**

* * *

SHELDON POV

Sheldon slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised. He had expected to be in a great deal of pain. Surely falling from four floors into an alley would have resulted in some sort of pain. Sheldon tried to sit up, and was surprised by his agility. He just sprang up. And froze. He was looking at himself. Not his reflection. Himself. Sheldon looked down and jumped back in surprise. Sweet sufferin' Jesus! He was a dog!

He sat there in shock for a long time. Slowly he stretched out his hand, no, his paw to his body. He didn't stir. Sheldon crept around his body and nudged his own shoulder. There was blood under his head. Sheldon shivered with fear. What was going on? Was he dead? Was he hallucinating? Was this a dream?

Help! He needed help. He sprinted around the building and whimpered at the front door. It was closed and he had no opposable thumbs. Sheldon took off around to the back and found the broken window in the basement. He gingerly slipped through, and rushed to the stairwell. He saw Leonard walking back into 4A. Why was he in Penny's apartment?

Penny! She was strong! She could help! Sheldon ran to her door and knocked as loud as he could.

PENNY POV

She stared at the phone number Leonard had given her. Sure, she was mad at Sheldon for hanging her stuff on the telephone wire, but wasn't calling his mother a bit much? Scratching at her door drew her attention. Penny stood with a frown and looked out her peep hole. There was no one there. She almost turned away but the noise began again.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch _Yip, yip!

_Scratch, scratch, scratch _Yip, yip!

_Scratch, scratch, scratch _Yip, yip!

Penny frowned and opened the door. Immediately a tiny little ball of fur launched itself at her leg. It grabbed her shoelaces with its teeth and tugged as hard as it could. Penny's face went soft and she bent down.

"Awwww! Who's a wittle cutie pie! Where'd you come from, you little angel?"

Sheldon tried to yell at her. _Penny, it's me! I've been turned into a dog! My body is in the alley! Hurry up!_

Penny watched with a tender smile as the little puppy yapped and wiggled as she picked him up. She searched for a collar, but there wasn't one. "Well, you're mommy or daddy is a naughty parent for not putting a collar on you. Hey!"

Sheldon wiggled out of her grasp and ran to the stairs. _Come on, Penny! I need help!_

Penny walked over to pick him up but he ran down to the next landing. "Where are you going, sweetie?" She followed, curious. The pup was obviously leading her somewhere. Maybe his owner was one of the other residents and he was locked out. She followed him all the way down to the landing and he ran to the glass doors. He put his paws on one and yipped loudly. Penny shook her head.

"Oh no, pup. I'm not letting you wander the streets. Let's go upstairs and I'll see if I can make up some flyers or something." Penny reached for him, but at that moment Howard and Raj arrived. They opened the door and smiled at her. "NO!"

Penny lunged for the pup but Sheldon was already out the door and heading for the alley. She took off after him and the guys shrugged, following slowly.

SHELDON POV

He was relieved when she followed. He was really worried. How long had he been unconscious? What kind of damage had he sustained? He rushed over to his body and whined. He watched horror and panic fill Penny's eyes. She rushed over and fell down beside him. Sheldon watched in wonder as Penny cradled his head on her lap and began crying. Did she care that much? Behind her Howard was calling 911. Raj was rubbing his hands together frantically.

Sheldon had not expected this reaction from Penny. He was amazed at the gentleness of her hands as she checked his body for injury. Tears poured down her face as she whispered to him. He moved closer to hear her, body trembling uncontrollably.

"Please be okay, sweetie. Oh god, Sheldon, don't die! Please, honey, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! Why didn't I just get out of your spot? Please, sweetie, open those baby blues for me!" Penny's voice was husky and low. Sheldon nudged her arm gently. He was astonished by how much her tears bothered him.

For several minutes she just held his body close and talked to him, begging him to wake up. Leonard joined the other two a couple of minutes before the ambulance arrived. Leonard had tried to pull her away, but she jerked her arm from his grasp and went back to smoothing his human hair from his forehead.

Sheldon laid his head on her thigh and whimpered. He didn't like this sadness in Penny. The EMTs made her back up so they could examine his body and he was glad when she picked him up and cradled him close. He resisted the urge to lick her cheek for a moment, but then gave in as she burst into tears when they put a brace around his human neck. They rolled him onto a gurney and put him into the ambulance. Penny hopped inside, and glared at anyone who tried to make her move.

The doors slammed shut and the sirens turned on. Sheldon watched from Penny's lap as they monitored his body's vitals. How strange to be going to the hospital in two separate bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

SHELDON POV

He wasn't sure if he was scared or impressed. Three separate hospital staff had tried to make Penny take him outside. Penny was firm in her refusal to leave without finding out how his human self was. She compromised by striding into the gift shop, buying a large purse and carrying him in it. He hated it, but he wasn't about to be shoved outside, either. The doctor tried to tell her that he couldn't give her any information because she wasn't an emergency contact or relative. She lied without batting an eye and said she was his fiancé and demanded to know what was going on.

It wasn't good. He whimpered as he heard the news. Broken arm, fractured skull, coma. Penny reached into the bag and stroked his back soothingly. He licked her hand gratefully and tried to stop shaking.

PENNY POV

If she had to, she'd go junior rodeo on every one of these people! She was getting answers! Finally the doctor came out and asked who she was. She lied immediately. "I'm his fiancé. He just asked me yesterday. Please, how is he?"

The doctor looked at her closely, but her obvious distress reassured him. "His right arm is broken in two places. His parietal bone, the one on the back of the skull, is fractured. There is some swelling, but I do not think it will have any lingering affects. He is in a coma. However, his pulse is strong, he is breathing steadily on his own and the blood loss was minimal."

The door behind her opened and the guys walked in quickly. The doctor patted her on the shoulder. "As soon as we get him settled into a room, you can see him."

Penny nodded gratefully. She could hear the pup whimpering, so she reached into the bag and stroked his back soothingly. Leonard sat down beside her and Howard and Raj took two chairs across from her.

"He's in a coma," she whispered. The guys looked at each other with worry. "It's my fault," Penny said brokenly.

Leonard put an arm around her shoulders and shook his head. "You can't think that. You weren't even there when he got hurt."

She pulled the pup from the bag and pressed him against her chest. "He was trying to get my things from the phone line. He fell because I wouldn't get out of his spot."

Leonard opened his mouth but hushed when a nurse approached. "Ms. Queen? You can see him now. He's not awake, but you can sit with him if you want." She gave Penny the room number and walked away.

Leonard frowned. "Why would they let you in. I'm his emergency contact."

Penny wiped her eyes and grabbed the purse. "I told them I was his fiancé because they wouldn't tell me anything if I was just his neighbor."

Leonard gawked at her and narrowed his eyes. "His fiancé? Why would you say that?"

Penny glared at Leonard. She was fully aware of his crush. "Because you weren't here for them to talk to."

Leonard sputtered. "I had to change!"

Penny rolled her eyes and hurried away to see Sheldon.

SHELDON POV

Pup Sheldon glared at his friend. Couldn't he see she was upset? Why was he trying to argue with her now? He thought he was prepared. He was nowhere near prepared. It wasn't the sight of his human body in the bed, wrapped in bandages that bothered him. It was the pain Penny experienced that stunned him. Fresh tears slid down her cheeks as she set him down on the chair. She sat on the edge on the bed and gently stroked his human face.

"Sheldon, sweetie? It's me, Penny. Can you hear me?" She swallowed and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "Sweetie, listen to me. You have to wake up, okay? Please, for me? I am so sorry you got hurt, baby."

He watched her as she pleaded for him to respond. Why would she feel so guilty? He had been the one to place her undergarments on the line. It was not her fault he had fallen. He tried to reassure her.

_It's not your fault, Penny. Please don't feel bad._

Sheldon was frustrated when all that came out was a few yips. Penny looked over and smiled. She picked him up and held him to her chest.

"Sweetie, this pup lead me to you. Wasn't that smart of him?" She kissed his furry head and set him back down. He started to growl his displeasure but then she surprised him once again.

Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr.

Over and over she sang softly to him, clutching his left hand to her cheek. Half an hour later a nurse came in to check on him, and told her visiting hours were over. She nodded and leaned down. He watched her kiss his cheek softly and whisper something in his ear. He whined when he couldn't hear it. Penny moved off the bed and picked him up. She gently eased him back into the bag and told the nurse she would be back in the morning.

PENNY POV

The guys were still in the waiting area when she walked out. She told them everything she knew and then asked Leonard for a ride home.

"I called Mrs. Cooper," he said. "She'll be here in the morning." Penny nodded wearily.

She didn't speak much on the way home. Her mind was still centered on Sheldon. They reached the apartment and Penny slowly ascended the stairs. Leonard awkwardly tried to hug her when they reached the landing on the fourth floor.

She was kind of glad when the pup poked his head from the purse and growled as loudly as possible. Leonard scrambled back and stared at it angrily.

"When did you get a dog, by the way?" he asked snippily.

Penny frowned at him and rubbed the pup's ears. "He led me to Sheldon. I don't know who he belongs to. He doesn't have a collar."

Leonard eyed it for a second. "I have the number of the pound if you want it."

Penny gasped. "Leonard! He's just a puppy!"

Leonard realized his mistake immediately and tried to back track. "I meant so you could see if anyone reported him missing."

She relaxed slightly. Surely Leonard hadn't meant she should hand him over. They'd put him to sleep! "I'll call in the morning," she murmured. "Goodnight Leonard."

She turned and opened her door. Leonard stuck his tongue out at the dog quickly before she closed it.


	3. Chapter 3

SHELDON POV

He was as surprised by the growl as much as Leonard. He wasn't sure why, but Leonard hugging Penny angered him. Even more surprising was the urge he had to bite Leonard when his roommate mentioned the pound. Penny was upset also, he realized with relief. Penny opened her door and he started to relax. He ignored Leonard's childish reaction and nudged Penny's arm gently. He really needed out of the purse. She set it down on the couch and he took off immediately.

He raced to the bathroom and then twitched. How was he going to do this? Penny had followed him so he turned and asked her for help.

_I must urinate. Immediately. Please place me on the commode. _

Penny reached down and rubbed his ears. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

_Seriously, woman! My bladder is the size of a pea! A little help, please?_

Penny grinned. "You're a yappy little guy, huh? Okay, listen, how about a quick walk, in case you need to go, and then we'll settle in for the night. I want to get some sleep so I can get back to see Sheldon first thing in the morning."

He was so glad she said walk, it took him a minute to realize she expected him to relieve himself outside. Good grief! She acted as though he was some wild beast! He wiggled out of her grasp and scooted over to the toilet. He jumped as high as his stubby legs would allow and Penny's jaw dropped.

"A toilet trained dog?" She gingerly picked him up and set him on the seat. Sheldon waited for her to leave, but she just watched him with confused eyes. He whimpered slightly. Drat! He was going to have to do this in front of her! How much more humiliating could this get?

He slowly positioned himself , and purposely turned his head from her. He was NOT watching her watch him!

Okay, so maybe this wasn't so bad after all, he thought. Penny had set him on her lap while she ate her teriyaki chicken and hand fed him all the chicken. He even managed to get a few water chestnuts from her with a strategic whimper or two. Then she had bathed while he laid on her bathroom vanity. She would never forgive him if she knew it was him watching her bathe. It was fascinating, though. Her routine was much different than his.

Once she was done, she had dried off and dressed. Then he watched her brush out her hair and blow dry it. When she was done, she scooped him up and carried him to bed. She settled him on a fuzzy pillow and laid down.

She set her alarm for 6 am and closed her eyes. He watched her drift off, thoughtfully. She was a beautiful woman. There was no denying that. What he hadn't realized though, was how compassionate she was. She was truly worried about him. In both forms. She had taken pup him in without a second thought. She had been upset by Leonard's suggestion. His human form had brought her to tears. She had held his hand and sang the Soft Kitty song to him. She had fought with EMTs, nurses and doctors to be near him. Somehow he didn't think it was guilt, either. Sure, it was obvious she felt guilty, but there was something else going on here. He had no idea what it was, but he knew it was important. Sheldon laid his head down on his paws and slowly succumbed to sleep.

He woke up slowly and looked around. The clock read 2:27 am. Sheldon looked at Penny. She was sitting up, her arms around her drawn up legs and her head on her knees. He moved closer, uncertainly. Penny was sobbing. He placed a paw on her arm and she looked over at him. She gave him a watery smile. "Sorry, pooch," she whispered. Sheldon whimpered and licked her hand. He didn't like this. Penny was too sad. He was used to her smiling and happy. This was upsetting to him.

Penny rubbed his ears (which he was starting to really enjoy) and sniffled. "I'm worried," she said. "Sheldon is the smartest guy in the world. If this did even the tiniest bit of damage to his IQ, what's gonna happen? He'll never forgive me. What will I do if he hates me, pup?" Penny burst into fresh sobs and he crawled up onto her legs.

Sheldon wanted to comfort her, but he had absolutely no idea what to do. He couldn't believe she was so concerned with him. He never would have expected this reaction from her. They were neighbors. They were friends, she had said. Did he really mean so much to her?

Sheldon put his muzzle on her shoulder and gave a soft woof. Penny wrapped her arm around him and sighed.

"Can you keep a secret?" she whispered. "I love him. No one knows it, but I've been in love with him since the day he was sick and asked me to take care of him. He was so sweet and innocent and cute."

Sheldon froze. No. He hadn't heard her correctly. There was no way Penny loved him. It was not just improbable, it was impossible! It was Leonard who desired her! She should love him. Right? Only….

Sheldon shied away from that thought, refusing to let it take root. No. She couldn't love him. He didn't love her. End of story. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

SHELDON POV

He watched her. He tried to analyzer her. He tried to break the situation down into smaller elements that he could use to formulate a solution. There was her, a chaotic, undisciplined, emotional woman shaped like Venus, but with ten-fold the sensuality. There was him, the human him, who was rigid, controlled, emotionally neutral, shaped like a scare crow with one-tenth the sex appeal. Factor in the upheaval of a prank war, multiply by physical injury, increase exponentially with the addition of unnecessary guilt.

Sheldon sighed and put his muzzle on his paws. It made no sense. No matter how much he tried, he could not use math to figure her out, to solve this upheaval. He wondered what was going on in her head. She had asked for some warm water as soon as she had gotten here. At some point in the early morning, she had went to his apartment and gotten his body wash, 2 wash clothes, 2 towels, and his pajamas. Then she had closed the curtains around the bed and given him a sponge bath.

There was nothing sexual in it, just tenderness. She washed his arms and legs, then his back and chest, going in counter-clockwise circles. Then she had dressed him and combed his hair. She had sung softly to him as she worked. They were both raised in the country, so he knew the songs she sang. Mostly Exile or Sawyer Brown, but she also threw in some George Strait. When she finished she hooked up a small travel DVD player and stuck in Star Trek TOS season one.

She was just pulling back the curtains when things got interesting. His mom was there, with Leonard. Apparently they had assumed it was a nurse with him, because both were shocked to see Penny.

PENNY POV

She struggled to keep her vice light and steady. The bruises that marred his pale skin were horrifying. He would hate to have anyone see him this way. Covered in injuries, dirt, dried streaks of blood. She moved carefully and washed every inch of except his pelvic region. That would upset him more than anything, she knew. She knew she wouldn't get the flannel sleeve over that cast, but she had brought a simple white tee also. She left that sleeve off and just fastened the bottom few buttons.

She had cared for her Nana when she was dying, so she drew on that long ago experience to help her get Sheldon into his bottoms, rolling him gently from side to side to pull them up. When she was finished, she emptied the water and fixed up the tv so he could hear his favorite show. Then she opened the curtains.

"Penny?" Leonard looked at her in shock and then with suspicion. "What are you doing?"

Penny finished pushing the curtain around and then greeted Mrs. Cooper, who rushed to her son's side. "Good morning, Leonard. I was helping Sheldon get ready for the day."

Leonard looked over at him quickly. "He's awake? That's good!"

Penny shook her head. "No. Not yet." She sighed softly. "I just meant that if he wakes up today, he'll be clean and dressed. Two things he won't have to worry about."

Leonard's face turned red. "You, umm, washed him? All over?"

Penny shot him a look of exasperation. "I washed the dirt and blood off him, Leonard. I didn't have sex with him!" she said in a huffy whisper.

Leonard frowned and looked at Sheldon. "The nurses would have done that," he grumbled.

Penny rolled her eyes. "And how well would he have liked that, Leonard? He'll hate that I did it, but he'd hate having a stranger do it more!" Leonard started to respond, but a growl stopped him. The pup jumped from the couch and ran over to stand between them. He growled up at Leonard and barred his teeth. Penny bent and picked him up and he immediately licked her cheek. She nuzzled his furry head and steadied her anger.

"Leonard, I know you care about me. But I do not have the time to cater to your pride. Our friend is lying in a hospital bed, unconscious, and he needs our support. Not your jealousy or my guilt. So either work with me here, or go home. His mom is here now, and your emergency contact status is unnecessary."

Leonard looked at her with shock, anger and even a bit of desire. "Penny, of course I'm worried about him. I can't help it if I have feelings for you, though."

Penny looked at him sadly. "Then go home. This is a drama free zone." Then she turned and walked over to the other side of Sheldon's bed and sat down on a chair, cradling the dog on her lap and taking Sheldon's hand in hers.

MARY COOPER POV

She was surprised to see the neighbor girl pull back the curtain. She didn't think about it too long, though. Her baby boy was laying on the bed, covered in bandages and monitor wires. She hurried over and immediately said a prayer. She touched his face softly and could smell his Irish Spring soap. She had bathed him, Mary thought vaguely. Mary pulled over a chair and sat down. She placed her hand over his cast and hummed Soft Kitty as she straightened the blankets.

She could hear the two behind her, even when they whispered. Where did they think Shelly had gotten his excellent hearing from? She was a bit disappointed in Leonard. Wasn't he her boy's best friend? He sure was being awfully selfish. Mary sighed. Maybe she was being too hard on him. Shelly meant the world to her, but that didn't mean he meant the same to everyone else.

"_he needs our support. Not your jealousy or my guilt"_

Mary watched the young woman take the chair on the other side of the bed. She slipped her hand into Shelly's and ruffled the fur of the puppy in her lap.

"Thank you, dear for looking after my boy." Mary said with a smile.

Penny burst into tears. "It's my fault," she sobbed. "I was so stubborn and pestered him. He retaliated and ended up falling and getting hurt." The puppy whimpered and licked her hand.

Mary watched her carefully. Leonard had already told her about the pranks, and how Shelly had been retrieving the girl's things when it happened. Was there more to this than she had been told? "Now, honey, I'm sure Shelly don't blame you for this. It was an accident. Nothing more. You don't have to sit here cause you feel guilty."

Penny looked up and shook her head firmly. "I cry because I feel guilty. But I'm here because I care about him. He's my friend. Even if this was completely unrelated to me or our fight, I'd still be here."

Mary settled back in her chair. Well, well, well. Maybe there's hope for a couple little Shelly grandbabies yet, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

LEONARD POV

He paced back and forth in the living room and thought about this morning. Penny had been there, taking care of Sheldon. Her face when she pulled back the curtain had been tender and soft. Then she had gotten upset with him for being concerned. That was all it was, after all. He was just concerned because she was taking this so hard. It was Sheldon at fault here. Him with his rules and demands, and absurd ego. He shouldn't have pushed Penny. It was only a stupid onion ring!

Leonard flopped down on Sheldon's spot angrily. Sheldon's childish behavior was causing trouble between him and Penny.

SHELDON POV

He was glad to see his mommy, and even more glad that she was comforting Penny, putting her at ease. He was developing a genuine dislike of Penny's sadness. He just wanted her to smile again. To be happy again. He thought back to his reaction to Leonard and Penny arguing. He couldn't have stopped himself, even if he wanted to. She was upset, tired and scared. The last thing she needed was Leonard's insecurities thrust upon her. Especially now that he knew she didn't love Leonard. For a moment he had wished he was still himself, so he could throw Leonard out. Then, startling enough in it's own right, he wished he was a big dog. A sheppard, or a great dane, maybe. Then he could have scared his friend. As a yorkie, all he could do was growl or bark. And he wasn't very threatening.

He looked up at the sound of a sob and saw his mommy brushing away a tear. Without thinking about it, he jumped down and walked under the bed to his mommy. He placed his paws on her knees and whimpered. His mommy was not much of a pet person. She hadn't even liked Missy's cat or hamster. But she bent and picked him up and hugged him close.

"He's a cute pup," she said to Penny.

Penny nodded and smiled at him softly. He wished she would smile more. "I don't know how he did it, but he scratched at my door and led me to Sheldon. I don't know where he came from, or who he belongs to. But he led me to Sheldon," she finished in a whisper.

Mary sighed and said a small prayer of thanks. "God works in mysterious ways," she said knowingly. "He saw fit to send my son a guardian angel." She looked over at Penny and smiled. "And he sent this little guy, too."

Sheldon wanted to roll his eyes, but he was distracted by the blush on Penny's cheeks. She looked so cute and appealing. Sheldon jerked in surprise. Drat! No! He wasn't going to find her appealing! He couldn't find her appealing! He did not need the upheaval of the emotions Penny was capable of provoking in him. He still remembered the surge of awareness and sexual attraction he had felt the day they met. The way he had melted under her admiration of his white board. No. That way was pure folly.

Right?

PENNY POV

She ripped the burger patty into little pieces and placed them on a paper plate for the pup. She should really think of a name for him. Howard placed a soda in front of her, along with a second burger and some fries. Raj was driving Mary to Sheldon's apartment so she could get a bit of rest before returning this afternoon and relieving her. Howard had offered to get Penny some lunch when she opted to stay and sit with Sheldon.

Howard set out his own order and looked at the pup. "Are you going to keep him?"

Penny shrugged. "I don't know. I want to, but I'm sure someone must be looking for him. I should make up some flyers, but at the same time, I'm not ready to give him up."

Howard looked down at his food for several minutes. "You know it's never gonna happen, right? With Sheldon, I mean."

She looked at him expressionlessly. "None of your business, Howard."

He shrugged. "They're both my friends. Leonard loves you. Sheldon never could. He doesn't feel things like everyone else. He's spent his life rejecting emotions." He shrugged. "The way you looked at him in the alley, and in the waiting room, it was obvious you are a bit in love with him. I just thought you should know it's futile."

Penny set her tasteless burger down. "Howard, you and I aren't real close. You don't know me very well. So, let me bring you up to speed. It doesn't matter how I may or may not feel. Sheldon is my friend. I care about him. I only want the best for him. I am not it. So your little warning speech is unnecessary. I'll stay by his side, and watch over him, because lord knows none of you will. I haven't forgotten Code Milky Green. Now, this discussion is over."

She picked back up her food and forced down a few more bites. Then she left him to watch over Sheldon while she went to the rest room. When she returned, Howard left to take his mom to her weight watchers meeting. Penny pulled the curtain half way closed and sat beside the bed again. She kept up a steady stream of talk. She told him about her childhood, and about the last audition she went to. She told him an anecdote her friend Bernadette had told her about a biology experiment. She explained who each of the Kardashians were, and she begged him to get better.

SHELDON POV

Something was happening that he couldn't ignore. He was beginning to have feelings for Penny. She was kind, and gentle and compassionate. She was not just aesthetically pleasing on the outside. She was the epitome of beauty on the inside, as well. And she was wearing herself out, for him.

She worked eight hours every morning, having asked for opening shifts at work. Then she would come home, bathe and dress, then collect him and go to the hospital. There, she would talk with his mommy and find out what the doctors had said. Then she would sit with him for the rest of the evening until the nurses made her leave, usually around midnight. They had taken a liking to her, and often let her stay long past visiting hours were over. Then back to her apartment, a quick meal, and then bed. He was completely addicted to sleeping beside her, often waiting for her to fall asleep before snuggling up under her arm, against her breast.

Those first few days, he had been too confused and upset to ponder his situation much. Then, once he had gotten over his initial shock, he had spent long hours trying to figure out how it had happened. How was this possible? How could his consciousness be in this body? Where was the dog's consciousness? How could he fix this? Was he destined to live the rest of his life like this? What about his body? If it died, would he?

Sheldon was torn. He wanted his life back. But he also didn't want _his_ life back. He wanted a different life. One where he could be free of his reservations and phobias. At least, where she was concerned.


	6. Chapter 6

It happened suddenly. It was unexpected and it began and ended too quickly for them to prevent it. Sheldon had a heart attack at 3:54 pm. They were trying to restart his heart, but it wasn't working.

It took two nurses to hold Penny back. The doctor ended up having to sedate her.

Sheldon tried to get to her, but his body felt heavy. For some inexplicable reason, he was so tired. Against his will, his eyes drooped shut.

Just before he lost consciousness, he heard the doctor ask for the time.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_beep..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_beep..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_beep..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...beep...beep...beep_


	7. Chapter 7

SHELDON POV

He hurt all over. Especially his chest. Slowly he opened his eyes. The room was dark, it was night outside. He looked around slowly. Missy was asleep on the chair to his right, her arms cradling her head on his tray table. His mommy was laying on the sofa, curled up under a blanket. He continued his circuit around the room. Finally, he sighed with relief. Penny was on his left, her head on his bed. He looked at the tear streaks on her face. Her hair was tangled, her clothes rumpled.

Gently he moved his hand to her cheek. He smoothed her hair back and felt a warmth flow through him. A soft sigh slipped from between her lips and he smiled. Her eyes fluttered open and she stilled. Her eyes were wide and she spoke timidly.

"Am I dreaming, again?"

Sheldon shook his head silently and caressed her cheek again. "Hi," he whispered. "I knew you would be here when I woke up."

Penny eased up and reached for his call light. Sheldon grasped her hand and pulled her closer. He watched her eyes widen as he pulled her down to him. He didn't stop until she was close enough for him to press his lips to hers. He grinned against her lips as she gasped and then melted against him. He tugged her up onto the bed with him.

"Sheldon?" she questioned in a timid voice. He shushed her and kissed her again.

"You're not dreaming, I promise. I'm really awake." He looked into her hazel eyes. "Penny, what would you say if I told you that I've been aware all this time? That I know everything you did for me. Every tear you shed, every plea you made, every touch, whisper, song, and conversation. What would you say if I told you that the only thing I don't know is what you whispered to me that first day? What would you say if I told you that I love you? That you are the most beautiful, incredible, wonderful person I have ever known?"

Penny stared at him for several seconds. "I would say that I was so scared for you, that I missed you, that I have never been happier in my life than in this moment. That I meant what I whispered to you. I love you, Sheldon Cooper. More than life itself."

Sheldon held her tight and kissed her with all the emotion and passion inside him. After several minutes, he felt something heavy on his leg. Sheldon looked down at the little pup laying across his knee. He stared at it for a moment, and he could have sworn it winked at him. Penny reached down and ruffled it's fur.

"I found him." she said. "Or rather he found me."

Sheldon smiled at her. "I like him. Shall we keep him?"

Penny looked at him hopefully. "We?"

Sheldon maneuvered her down beside him on the bed. "Yes, Penny. We. You and I, together."

She snuggled close and laid her head on his shoulder. "Yes, Sheldon. I'd like that."

When the nurse came in to check on him, she was surprised to find Penny in his arms. They were both asleep, but from the way he was smiling, it was obvious he had regained consciousness.

His friends and family were astonished by his quick recovery. His doctors gave him a clean bill of health. They could find no reason for the heart attack, nor any lingering damage from it. Two days later, they released him into Penny's care. After all, she was his fiancé.

Leonard moved out a couple of months later, eventually getting over his jealousy. Penny moved in, along with Tock, their little yorkie, who they named for the watchdog in the book The Phantom Tollbooth. Howard spent the next year waiting for a Bazinga that never came. On the day of their wedding, he finally admitted he had been wrong. Sheldon was no robot after all, based on the way he looked at his bride as she walked up the aisle.


End file.
